Shiroi to Akai
by Jennifer Darknight
Summary: He was just so...Red. And she was just so white...(GaaraXHinata, for immortalrin, who requested that I write this story! ())


Shiroi to Akai  
  
By Jennifer Darknight  
  
A/N: This story is for immortalrin, who had given me this challenge of writing GaaraXHinata. I will try to write it! I swear to you all!   
  
Red...  
  
So red.  
  
His hair, his emotion, his overall aura...everything was red. Crimson like blood, which flows down freely from the skies whenever enemies are in his wake. He would stare at it, amazed, as it rained down from the Heavens like a Hellsent prophecy, and laugh as Shukaku gained his daily feed.  
  
It scared her, at first. All that bloodlust, all that pain from those who died by the hands of the Sand. It was almost too much for her innocent heart to bear. Everytime he would come by, she would hide, and hope that he never looked upon her at all, especially not in the way of an enemy.  
  
But...whenever she looked into his eyes, she would stop. She would just stare, for moments on end, and she would curse herself for doing such a thing to someone so...inhuman. Someone who would just kill without second thought and thrived on blood and carnage. But something was in there that she didn't understand. Something that separated him from those like Sasuke, who would throw away anything to kill his brother, and Neji, who would do anything to kill the entire main house. She couldn't put her finger on it, but it was just something...  
  
Something that kept her from turning away.  
  
Something that made her want to stay there, and look into those aquamarine depths for the rest of her life.  
  
He was just so...red. Red like roses that sat in the garden of the Souke house. Beautiful and delicate, but with thorns that could cut you deeply, even kill you if it hit you in the right spot. You would want to pick it, and just keep it for yourself, but you couldn't do it, lest you kill the poor flower and destroy its beauty. She loved roses. If she could, she would fill the entire Souke home with the red flowers, and make everyone in the family understand their simple, yet elegant beauty.  
  
But...nobody wanted any part of them...or him.  
  
He was just so...red.  
  
He scared everyone away.  
  
Except her.  
  
She was just so...white. So pure, innocent, and kind. She would glow like an Angel, with every smile that she would give out to others, making their days brighter as they looked deep within her pearly eyes.  
  
But she would hide in the corner, and hide her radiance from others, so nobody else would see the heavenly being that rested within her innocent soul, just waiting to come out and show its beauty to the entire world.  
  
Everyone except him.  
  
He would often catch himself watching her, when he thought she was off-guard.  
  
Everything about her resembled something pure and sacred; her graceful movements, her agreeable manner, her tender feelings about all living things. He thought himself a beast for even looking at her the way he did. He wanted to curse himself for all eternity for watching her like that. But he couldn't tear his gaze away.  
  
She was just so...white.  
  
She would take away his urge to kill. Looking at her, violence and death seemed so far away...so...nonexistent in his world. When he watched her pearly white eyes, there was only her, and only the needs that he had felt in his heart when he watched her.  
  
He was a terrible monster. A being that lived only on others' suffering.  
  
She was a sweet, unspoiled child, glowing out to the world in front of her.  
  
Everyone feared him—everyone rejected him.  
  
She acknowledged him, and treated him like a human being—not even his own family had treated him with such kindness.  
  
He wanted dearly to repay that kindness, to give her a taste of the sweetness that she had shown him in the past.  
  
But he could not.  
  
It was so hard for him.  
  
He was so...Red.  
  
And she was so white.  
  
Watching each other from the shadows, the two had never come close enough to make a move. Never to let themselves out, never to let themselves known.  
  
But one day...one rainy day with tears and shivering and fear, everything came out into the open. Red and white looked deeply into the others' eyes, and then the two colors came as one.  
  
You know what red and white become, don't you?  
  
Pink.  
  
The color of true love, and true happiness.  
  
Dark and Light came as one, only to get over the odds and become the great single entity that people like to attribute to the color of love. The one thing that so many come to try to grasp, but never really find.  
  
They were both so lonely.  
  
Now they will never feel alone.  
  
She was once so weak.  
  
Now she is the strongest of all.  
  
He was once a tool for destruction.  
  
Now he lives to keep her alive.  
  
Dark and light, innocence and impurity.  
  
Both became as one.  
  
In the Village of Konoha, nobody would be as happy, nor would be as much in love as these two misfits who found their love in each other.  
  
After all, he was just so red.  
  
And she was so white.

* * *

GYAH! I tried! I really tried to write GaaraXHinata! It didn't turn out as well as it should have, but I'll try another hand at it. I swear! I'm not going to give up until I write the ultimate romance one-shots! 


End file.
